La Dernière des Black
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: "Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais l'appeler Papa, me jeter dans ses bras ?" Ses yeux couleur du ciel brûlaient d'une rage et d'une amertume qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Un éclair de douleur traversa son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de la ramener ici ? "Il ne sait pas ce que je suis, il n'est rien pour moi." Histoire d'amour, de famille, de souvenirs douloureux
1. Prologue

_Hello !_

_Oui je sais j'ai dit que j'allais y réflechir, mais c'est déjà tout réfléchi, je me lance dans cette fic. En plus, vu l'histoire, soyez heureuses, cette fois ci je ne me plaindrai pas de ne pas avoir assez de review (je m'y attends déjà)._

_Avant de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit, je tiens à préciser que comme d'hab, tout ce que vous reconnaissez comme appartenant à JKR, c'est que, ben que ça lui appartient, et évidemment je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant ça, ce serait trop beau !_

_Donc, cela s'intitule "La dernière des Black", comme vous le savez déjà. C'est la suite de Shooting Stars, Nice Bike. Que vous ayez lu ou pas cette première fic, ça n'a en fait aucune importance pour comprendre celle-là. Mon OC est juste née pendant ma première fic, c'est tout. Le prologue a lieu avant que mon OC entre à Poudlard, mais pour le reste de l'histoire ce sera à partir de la 5eme année d'HP, soit pendant la 6eme année de mon OC. Je suis pas encore décidée sur le nombre exact de chapitres, ni sur l'époque exacte où la fic va se terminer, donc je vous tiendrai au courant plus tard._

_Pour ce qui est du genre et du rating. Les deux principaux genres sont Romance et Family. Parce que oui, va y avoir un pairing, mais je vais pas vous dire avec qui maintenant, vous le saurez dès le prochain chapitre. Et Family, parce que comme ça s'appelle "La Dernière des Black", vous vous doutez bien qu'à un moment, on va parler de Sirius. Mais comme je l'ai dit ça va se passer au tome 5, donc sur fond de guerre et de morts incessantes, donc on peut rajouter Aventure et Drama dans les genres possibles. Ensuite, pour ce qui est du rating, j'ai mis T. Parce que y a toujours des lemons (ou au moins des limes) dans une fic qui concerne de près ou de loin la famille Black , c'est obligatoire. Et parce qu'en même temps, je suis pas sûre d'écrire des trucs sexuellement super violents, ni de décrire des cadavres comme j'ai pu le faire avant, donc je suis pas allée jusqu'à M._

_Bref, j'imagine que tout ça vous vous en foutez comme de votre première culotte, donc juste un dernier truc et je vous laisse. Le prologue est écrit un peu a la paysanne, mais c'est fait exprès, c'est le personnage qui veut ça, ça ne sera plus comme ça pour le reste de la fic. Sur ce lisez bien, à pluche !_

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Je m'appelle Eleanor Burm. Ca fait trente ans que je fais le ménage, ici, à l'orphelinat. Oui j'ai les articulations qui me font souffrir, le dos qui se courbe, et quand je regarde dans le miroir, j'ai plus l'impression de voir une vieille harpie qu'une cracmol. Mais ça, c'est normal, c'est l'âge. Et le boulot, aussi. Les marmots savent faire leurs lits, mais pour le reste, c'est aux boniches de s'occuper. C'est à se demander s'ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on les torche, des fois ! (Quoi que pour les plus p'tiots d'entre eux, quelqu'un doit bien s'en charger, Dieu merci que ce soit pas moi !) Changer les draps, cirer les sols, dépoussiérer, récurer leurs satanés chiottes dont ils savent pas tirer la chasse... C'est bien du boulot ingrat, je vous l'accorde, mais les cracmols de mon temps, on leur laissait pas grand chose pour gagner leur croûte. C'est pas comme maintenant, où on leur propose de faire du _classement_, au _Ministère_, excusez-moi M'sieurs Dames.

Tout ça pour dire qu'en trente ans de bons et loyaux services, j'en ai vu défiler, des mioches. Des garçons, des filles, des grands, des petits, des beaux, des moches, des gentils comme tout et d'autre vrais teignes qu'on voudrait abandonner une deuxième fois. J'suis méchante, hein ? Faîtes ce job pendant aussi longtemps que moi, et on en reparlera, de votre amour pour ces p'tits délaissés par leurs incapables de parents. Qu'on en dise ce qu'on veut, c'est de la mauvaise graine. J'ai jamais vu un grand sorcier sortir d'ici, et les poules auront des dents avant qu'on en voit un, à mon avis. Ca se voit dans leurs yeux. Ils ont ce truc qui est éteint, comme si ils savaient déjà tout de la vie, comme s'ils avaient fait la guerre avant qu'on leur retire les couches. C'est l'espoir qui manque, j'crois bien. Ces gosses là croient plus au Père Noël, si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire.

Enfin, on est le 31 Aout, et la grosse saison est passée, je peux quand même pas trop me plaindre. Toute la marmaille entre 11 et 16 ans fait ses valises, et embarquent demain pour Poudlard. Bon vent, les jeunes, ça fera moins souffrir mon pauvre dos ! Ceux de 17 ans, ils sont déjà partis au mois de Juin. Maintenant qu'ils ont l'âge de se trouver du boulot, c'est fini. J'vais quand même pas continuer à gratter leurs culottes jusqu'à leurs trente ans ! D'ici là, j'serai à la retraite, remarquez... C'est presque des congés qui s'attendent. A partir de Septembre, il ne nous reste que les tout p'tits, les cracmols, et les moldus qui sont tombés ici par hasard. Mais ceux-là, on n'en a pas beaucoup. Ils sont vite traumatisés par tous les trucs magiques que les autres gosses font.

Et puis après, quand y aura Décembre, ça sera le nouvel arrivage. Parce que tous ces imbéciles, ils se réchauffent en hiver, jouent à la bête à deux dos, et puis sa pond en été. Mais quand le froid revient, là, on commence à s'poser des questions. Comment qu'on va payer le chauffage ? Et on va donner quoi à manger au gosse ? Ces écervelés croient qu'ils peuvent vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, mais dès qu'ils ont un môme entre les pattes, ils sont perdus. Alors ils nous les refilent, frais payés par la comtesse. Mes fesses, oui. Moi mes gamins, je les ai tous élevés, un par un, même si j'avais froid, même s'ils bouffaient des soupes dégueulasses que j'cuisinais avec mon salaire de misère. Parce que mon salaud d'ex-mari, ça aussi, c'était un sacré cas. La pêche pour chier trois mômes, et puis après, ça file avec le cancer. Bon Dieu pardonnez-moi... J'me signe même plus, j'ai peur qu'il me foudroie, s'il m'voit.

- Dis donc, toi... M'appelle ma collègue. Une plus jeune. Rosa, qu'elle s'appelle. A quatre pattes en train de brosser le carrelage. C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle part, ta chouchoute ?

Bon c'est vrai que j'me fais un peu dure, comme ça, mais y a des gosses que j'aime bien. Un par an, pas plus. J'me suis fixé un quota à pas dépasser. J'ai quand même autre chose à foutre que des câlins et des bisous toute la journée. Mais ça peut arriver. Y en a bien une à qui je me suis attachée, une qui part pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Elle a 11 ans. Quand elle est arrivée ici, elle savait à peine causer. "Papa" qu'elle disait. Un mot qui lui servirait plus trop, quoi. Mignonne comme tout, la gamine, et avec un bon caractère bien trempé, comme je les aime. Ca me rappelait un peu moi, même si tout ça remonte à un bail. En tout cas, jamais un manque de respect avec moi, même si j'savais bien qu'elle était moins tendre avec les professeurs. Mais ces M'sieurs Dames là s'prennent trop pour des grands bonshommes. Au final s'ils sont à l'orphelinat, c'est qu'ils sont aussi perdus que les autres, non ?

Sélène Loiseau, qu'elle s'appelle, ma gamine. Quand on l'a reçu, elle s'appelait Sélène tout court. Les parents étaient même pas là, ils avaient juste laissé un mot frippé, dans le berceau. Je m'souviens même qu'elle avait la couche pleine, quand on l'a rentrée. Mais il a bien fallu lui trouver un nom, pour les papiers officiels, tout ça. Elle avait une toute petite tête, et pas beaucoup de cheveux sur le crâne, et puis comme elle braillait à tout-va, du matin au soir, on s'est dit que Loiseau, ça lui allait bien. Pour sûr que ça lui collerait la honte pendant tout le collège, mais après tout, c'était pas notre problème. Les parents n'avaient qu'à lui trouver un nom eux-mêmes. Ca lui va plus tout, comme nom, maintenant. C'est pas plus mal, remarquez, parce qu'une gosse de onze ans qui fait penser à un oiseau, c'est pas flatteur. J'vais donc la voir, ma p'tite Sélène, avant qu'elle boucle sa valise et s'en aille dans son école. J'la verrai pas demain, ils partent bien avant que j'prenne mon service.

- Alors, ma fille, prête pour le grand voyage ? Elle hausse les épaules avec son air de boudeuse.

- J'espère que ça va être bien, j'ai peur de m'ennuyer, sans les autres enfants.

- Ho mais y en a plein, des enfants, où tu vas !

- Tu seras là, en Juin, quand je reviens ? On les récupère pas, pendant les vacances scolaires. C'est déjà compliqué de tous les traîner jusqu'à la gare, deux fois par an.

- Bien sûr, ma p'tite, à moins d'me faire faucher par un fou en balai. Elle éclate de rire. Haaa, les rires de gosse. Ca me fait siffler les oreilles, à force.

J'la prends dans mes bras. J'le fais jamais, mais là, je sais qu'elle a besoin de réconfort. Après tout, c'est que des mioches. Ils ont beau avoir leur regard amer, au fond, ça reste des p'tits qui savent pas ce qui les attend dans la vie. Ses cheveux frottent contre ma joue. Ils sont doux, mais ils sentent la même odeur aseptisée que ceux des autres, à cause de ce truc pour les empêcher d'avoir des poux. J'sens ses petites mains me serrer le dos, et je me défais vite fait de son câlin, avant que j'lâche ma larme. Faut quand même que j'reste une dure à cuire, devant les gamins, sinon ils vont me faire la vie dure. La p'tiote aura sûrement beaucoup changé, en Juin, quand j'la reverrai. Alors j'essaye d'imprimer son image dans ma tête, comme je fais à chaque fois, même si ça marche jamais. J'ai toujours besoin des photos pour me rappeler la tête qu'ils avaient l'an passé.

C'est une jolie petite blonde, avec des petites mèches ondulées, comme les princesses des films moldus. Elle a le teint pâle, un peu rosée. Personne peut douter que c'est une anglaise, bien de chez nous. Elle a les traits fins, comme une dame de la haute. Elle fera chavirer les coeurs, quand il lui poussera des seins. Mais le plus beau, chez elle, c'est ses yeux. Des yeux comme ça, j'en avais jamais vu. Des yeux gris. Vraiment gris. Pas comme ceux qui disent "gris" quand c'est bleu clair, ou quand c'est entre le vert et le marron. Non, là, c'est vraiment du gris. Quand il faut beau, au soleil, on dirait de l'acier. Ca brille dans tous les sens. Et la nuit, quand y a moins de lumière, on dirait qu'il y a de l'orage là-dedans. Des beaux yeux comme ça, j'en avais jamais vu, pourtant Dieu sait que j'en ai vu, des yeux.

Enfin, c'est plus trop le temps de discuter. Je rajuste mon tablier, et je repars au boulot. Tout doit être bien propre avant qu'la patronne passe. Elle en aura rien à fiche que j'doive dire au revoir aux gosses. Faut que ça brille dans tous les recoins, si j'veux un salaire convenable. Alors j'attrape mon éponge, mon chiffon usé jusqu'à la corde, et je r'commence ce que je sais faire de mieux. J'astique, j'essuie, je frotte.


	2. Frozen Eyes

**2. Frozen Eyes**

Un rayon de lumière crue traverse la pièce, s'infiltre sous mes paupières, et me brûle la rétine. Bon Dieu que je déteste le matin ! Je me frotte les yeux, déjà épuisé. Quelle heure est-il ? Ho, je suis déjà en retard à mon premier cours. Tant pis, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. Je m'étire, longuement... Les années passent, et les lits de Poudlard deviennent trop petits pour moi. Je suis seul, dans ce lit, mais l'oreiller d'à côté est encore tiède. Je me passe une main sur le visage, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Des bribes de la veille me reviennent par flash. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'on se tournait autour. Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire. Pas elle, pas avec moi... C'est vrai que j'ai mon petit succès auprès des filles, mais là, je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant c'est arrivé. Pendant le repas, dans la Grande Salle, hier soir. On était assis très loin l'un de l'autre, presque à l'opposé. Nos regards se sont croisés une fois, puis deux. Elle m'a fait ce petit sourire hautain, celui qui me rend dingue. Et la troisième fois, elle a levé sa main, et sur sa paume, j'ai pu lire "22H".

C'est tout, rien de plus, mais j'ai compris. Et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je n'ai plus réussi à avaler quoi que ce soit. Ca a fait palpiter mon coeur. Mais je me suis repris. Après tout, je suis pas n'importe qui. Je suis pas un puceau de troisième année. Alors j'ai mis ma chemise la plus froissée, des chaussettes qui n'étaient pas assortis (comme si je me foutais de coucher avec elle, vous avez compris le truc ?), et j'ai attendu l'heure dans la Salle Commune. En fait, j'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais sensé l'attendre. Alors j'ai attendu là, devant le feu de cheminée, à me ronger les ongles. Et je l'imaginais, le lendemain, à me montrer du doigt en se marrant, fière de sa mauvaise blague. Mais elle a fini par apparaître, en bas des escaliers. Je l'ai suivie. C'est à peine si on s'est parlé. Elle est venu se frotter contre moi avec son air de féline et ses grands yeux qui m'hypnotisent, et on a couché ensemble. C'était bon, passionné, sans aucun sentiment.

Je tire le rideau du baldaquin, bien décidé à squatter sa salle de bains. Mais elle est là. Accoudée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos légèrement cambrée. Le vent balaye ses cheveux blonds et dégage complètement la moitié de son visage que je peux faire. Mon estomac se retourne. Elle ne porte que des sous-vêtements, noirs, simples. Elle est belle à couper le souffle. Elle a la peau blanche, très blanche, et parfaite. Un petit nez droit, des lèvres roses et épaisses, un menton autoritaire. Et de grands yeux, avec des prunelles de mercure. Ses ondulation tombent lascivement entre ses omoplates, son corps est fin, svelte. Elle tira longuement sur sa cigarette, et laisse la fumée se mêler à l'air et envahir la chambre. J'ai envie de la toucher, de la tenir contre moi, de coucher avec elle encore une fois.

Je me lève et vais vers elle. Elle se retourne vers moi. Elle me jauge de haut en bas, son regard hautain et inquisiteur appréciant des endroits bien ciblés de mon anatomie. Je suis toujours en caleçon. Quand je m'approche d'elle, je n'ose pas la toucher. Hier soir, je n'ai pas été si délicat, mais les choses ont changé. L'euphorie du moment est passée. Sélène Loiseau. La seule expression que je trouve pour la décrire est "belle garce". C'est un bourreau des coeurs, je le sais. Elle prend les mecs, leur suce le sang jusqu'à la moelle, et les jette comme de vieilles chaussettes. Elle choisi les plus beaux et les plus populaires, et elle finit toujours par les démolir. Je prends le risque. C'est une fille bizarre, parce qu'à côté de ça, elle est froide, distante, solitaire. Elle a très peu d'amis, de ce que je sais, et c'est sans doute à cause de tous ces regards condescendants qu'elle balance sur son passage. Je m'approche encore et tend ma main vers la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Weasley, que je vais te faire un câlin ? Demande-t-elle avec un air narquois insupportable. Je ricane.

- T'emballes pas, je veux juste ta clope. Elle sourit, ne perdant pas de sa superbe. T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Pas mal, Répond-t-elle, taquine.

A mon tour je recrache les volutes de fumée par la fenêtre. L'air frais du matin me fait du bien, le soleil réchauffe ma peau. C'est rare, au mois d'Octobre, alors j'en profite. Mon coeur bat encore la chamade. Je ne supporte pas la proximité avec elle. C'est encore trop neuf, trop récent, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à sa présence. Et telle qu'on me l'a décrite, elle ne m'en laissera pas le temps. Je ne vais pas poser de questions, du genre "Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?", ce serait débile. Je sais très bien qu'elle n'a jamais de mec. En tout cas jamais sérieusement. Elle n'a que des aventures, et moins on l'encombre, plus on a de chance que cela dure. Alors je fais semblant que mon coeur ne s'affole pas, que je ne frémis pas quand nos peaux s'effleurent. Je joue aux durs, comme elle, comme ça je pourrai continuer de jouer avec elle.

- Bon Weasley, m'en veux pas de te dégager comme ça mais je dois me préparer pour aller en cours, alors... Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, attendant déjà que je lui rende sa clope et que je me casse. C'est un peu direct, non ?

Je me rhabille vite fait. Chaussettes, pantalon, chemise, chaussures, et je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les rendre un peu plus présentables. Finalement, il n'y aura pas de douche dans les dortoirs des filles pour moi, aujourd'hui. Maintenant faut que j'y aille. J'imagine même pas toutes les questions qu'on va me poser si quelqu'un me voit sortir de ce dortoir. Faut que je lui dise au revoir... Je sais pas trop quoi faire. Je vais quand même pas lui serrer la main ! J'aimerais bien aller l'embrasser, mais c'est pas vraiment dans ses plans, elle me l'a dit hier "T'approches pas de ma bouche, Weasley, ou je te renvois dans ton dortoir en passant par la fenêtre". De toute façon, je le savais déjà. Tous les mecs le savent. Mlle Loiseau peut te faire des trucs qui feraient rougir un septième année, mais jamais elle collera sa bouche sur la tienne. Bizarre. Je crois pas que quelqu'un sache vraiment pourquoi. Je crois pas que quelqu'un ait eu le culot de lui demander. C'est finalement elle qui dit au revoir la première.

- Salut, Weasley ! On se recroisera sûrement un de ces quatre, Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Heu... Ouais, salut !

Se recroiser ? Evidemment, on est dans la même maison, de la même année, on a tous nos cours ensemble. Elle voulait peut-être dire qu'elle me donnerait un autre rendez-vous nocturne ? Ca, ce serait une bonne nouvelle, parce que maintenant que j'ai goûté au plaisir de sa chair, il sera difficile de m'en passer. Pensif, je dévale les escaliers rejoindre mon propre dortoir. Il est vide, lui aussi. Ils doivent tous être en cours. Je vais dans la salle de bains, prends une douche rapide. L'eau glacée sur mon torse remet peu à peu mon esprit en place, et m'empêche de divaguer en rêveries érotiques interminables. J'enfile mon uniforme bien ajusté, et me recoiffe une dernière fois. Je suis épuisé, comme si je n'avais pas dormir. En me repassant les évènements de la veille, je m'aperçois qu'effectivement, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Le cours que j'ai raté est celui de Métamorphose. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas passé inaperçu que Sélène et moi étions absents en même temps à ce cours. Pas que je sois très assidu d'habitude, mais ici, on se sert de n'importe quoi pour construire le nouveau potin du moment. Adossé au mur de pierre, j'attends que mes camarades sortent de la salle de classe, quand la sonnerie retentira. Sélène n'est pas là. Je ne sais même pas si elle ira au prochain cours. Elle non plus, ce n'est pas une grande fan du règlement intérieur. Les élèves sortent, les uns après les autres, et pour certains me saluent. Ce cours est collectif avec les Serpentards, alors autant dire que je n'ai pas que des amis là-dedans. Moi, le rouquin, le traitre à son sang. Pauvres fous, je les emmerde. Mais bientôt j'aperçois la tignasse rousse que je cherchais.

- Fred ! Il se retourne et me voit enfin. Il est en train de rire, comme d'habitude.

- Ho toi espèce de canaille, racontes moi tout, tout de suite ! M'ordonne-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? Me défendé-je.

- Ho arrête, Georgy, tout le monde sait que t'a passé la nuit avec Loiseau... On peut vraiment pas avoir de vie privée dans cette saleté de château de mes deux !

- Bon j'avoue, c'est bon.

- Alors, est-ce qu'elle est vraiment si bonne que ça ? Dit-il en riant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner aussi.

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer...

- Noooooon ? Si tu devais comparer.

- Mieux qu'Angie, frangin. Déclaré-je, sur de faire mon petit effet. Il faut dire qu'Angie, elle était pas mal du tout, mais ce n'était pas comparable.

- Mieux qu'Angie ? Répète-t-il, incrédule. Faut absolument que je me la tape, faut que je vois ça de mes propres yeux, Georgy.

Le cours suivant "Sortilèges et Enchantements" est barbant au possible. Alors entre mon frère qui ne fait que me poser des questions très précises sur ma nuit, et le dos de Sélène trois rangs devant moi, j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Au réveil, c'était un peu confus, mais maintenant, je me rappelle de tout. Ses yeux d'acier plantés dans les miens, plein d'audace et de désir. Ses caresses lascives sur mon torse, presque insupportables tellement elles m'excitaient. Mes mains qui glissent sur sa peau douce et bouillante, ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans mon dos, ses jambes nouées autour de mes reins, mes doigts agrippés à la tête de lit, qui la font grincer, la chaleur douce et moite quand j'étais en elle... Il faut que j'arrête, que je pense à autre chose, car je sens la chaleur m'envahir et mon caleçon se faire de plus en plus serré.

Plus tard, dans la Salle Commune, j'ai enfin pu la sortir de mes pensées. Elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est jamais là, de toute façon. La Salle Commune, ce n'est pas trop son genre. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop ces foules mouvementées ni les discussions emballées qu'on y tient, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vue y participer. C'est une sorte de chat solitaire. Enfin bref, j'avais dit que je n'y pensais plus. Je suis avachie sur le canapé, abrité par la chaleur du feu. Fred est en face de moi, me lance mollement un souaffle miniature que je lui renvoie sans plus d'enthousiasme. On a d'autres chats à fouetter. Harry et là, avec mon frère Ron et Hermione. Les trois grands amis de Poudlard, l'Elu et ses compères, qui se démerdent pour sauver l'école d'une terrible catastrophe, à chaque mois de Juin. Mais cette année, c'est du sérieux. C'est le retour de Lord Tête-de-Serpent-aux-Dents-Pourries, et du coup l'Ordre du Phénix a repris du service. Une vieille organisation de super-sorciers qui a plus ou moins contribué à sauver le monde pendant la première guerre. Si on oublie le coup de bol d'Harry.

Aucun d'entre nous n'est majeur, du coup, on fait pas vraiment partie de cet Ordre. Mais vous savez comment ils sont, Harry et compagnie... Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête, et si jamais on arrive à sauver le monde, faudrait pas que leurs noms soient oubliés dans les remerciements. Mais j'avoue que ça ne me déplait pas. Je me vois bien casser du mangemort, pendant les vacances d'Halloween. Je vois bien la Gazette du Sorcier titrer "Georges Weasley, incroyable sauver d'une communauté moldue sans défense". Avec ça, Sélène viendrait me supplier de la remettre dans mon lit. Non Georges, on a dit qu'on y pensait plus. Oui, on est plusieurs. Tout ça pour dire que le plan, c'est de monter une organisation parallèle (et secrète) à l'Ordre du Phénix, pour les appuyer dans leurs missions. Une sorte d'Ordre du Phénix Junior, si vous préférez. Un peu prétentieux, quand on sait que les trois quarts des membres sont des aurors. Mais qu'importe, j'aime jouer de la baguette et péter plus haut que mon cul, alors j'écoute Harry déblatérer.

- En gros, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est là, à Poudlard, comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne nous prépare vraiment à ce qui va se passer dehors, après. A la guerre, quoi. Alors je me suis dit qu'on devrait se faire nos propres cours. Des trucs de défense, mais des trucs utiles, qu'on pourra vraiment utiliser contre des mangemorts, quoi...

- Attends, tu veux dire que le sort Expelliarmus ne nous permettra pas de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui ? S'exclame Fred, faussement étonné. Tout le monde éclate de rire. Sauf Harry. Toujours trop sérieux, celui-là. Il réagit comme si Voldy avait prévu d'attaquer Poudlard cette nuit.

- Donc, ce que j'étais en train de dire, c'est qu'on a quand même un super bon niveau de défense.

- Arrêtes, tu me flatte, Potty... Le coupé-je.

- Non mais sérieusement ! Et du coup, on pourrait donner des cours à ceux qui le veulent. Il suffit juste de faire un peu de pub, de trouver un endroit sur pour les réunions, et d'arriver à réunir pas mal de personnes, sans qu'il y ait de traitres au milieu.

- Mouai. "Il suffit juste" de faire un sacré paquet de trucs avant d'y arriver, quand même... Soulève Fred.

- Je m'occupe de tout, c'est déjà prévu. Réplique Hermione. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que sa douce voix de crécelle n'avait pas fait vibrer mes tympans. J'ai préparé des tracts à distribuer, et j'ai déjà quelques personnes qui ont l'air intéressées.

- Combien ? Demande Ron.

- Pour l'instant, trois sûres, et une autre probable. Il fait la moue. Attends, ce n'est que le début, Ron, et puis si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours m'aider, les choses avanceront certainement plus vite !

- J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit, Marmonne-t-il dans son menton.

La discussion dura comme ça encore des heures. Plus la Salle Commune se vidait, plus nous étions obligés de chuchoter, pour que tout cela reste discret. Et quand il ne resta que des braises dans l'âtre de la cheminée, nous sommes partis nous coucher. Et dans mon lit, une fois seul, les images se bousculèrent. A bout de nerfs, l'esprit délirant, je laissais les images se mélanger. Je tenais Sélène dans les bras, tout en assénant des Sortilèges Interdits aux mangemorts qui venaient me chercher des noises. Je sauvais Fred de la mort in extremis, il me remerciait d'un clin d'oeil. Je me faisais mon film d'action, un film à petit budget qui ne se réaliserait sûrement jamais. Et à force de rêver, je m'endormis. Une nuit agitée par mes rêves, où je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place dans ce lit trop petit pour moi.

* * *

_Hello !_

_Voilà le premier vrai chapitre est terminé ! C'est un peu court, je suis d'accord, mais c'est plus ou moins dans la moyenne de ce que je fais d'habitude. Pour ma défense, je poste assez souvent. J'ai quelques petites choses à dire. D'abord, comme vous l'avez compris, le pairing avec mon OC concerne Georges Weasley. Il y en aura d'autres, plus brefs, parce que vous l'avez compris aussi, Sélène est une Marie-Couche-Toi-La. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail._

_Ici les jumeaux ont un an de moins, pour que ca colle avec la fic, je sais, je suis vilaine. En tout cas merci aux deux revieweuses du prologue, vos commentaires m'encouragent et ca fait du bien, vivement les prochains!_

_Bisous_


	3. One Single Day

_Salut Salut !_

_Je tiens d'abord à remercier **Audace**, **Joy April** et **lisa** pour avoir reviewé le dernier chapitre, c'est sympa de votre part. **Lisa**, je tiens juste à dire que Sirius n'est plus à Azkaban, mais qu'il est toujours fugitif, et que c'est délicat d'aller taper à la porte d'un orphelinat quand on est l'ennemi public numero 1 :) Mais j'expliquerai dans les chapitres consacrés à Sirius comment il a essayé de retrouver Sélène._

_Ici, on n'a toujours pas de PoV Sélène. Prochain chapitre, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. J'ai séparé ce chapitre en 3 parties, avec des Pov différents, pour donner différents points de vue sur Sélène, par ses camarades. Juste histoire d'apprendre à la connaitre un peu plus. (d'ailleurs le 2eme Pov est assez vulgaire)_

_J'espère que vous allez aimé et que vous me laisserez pleeeeeeeiiiiiiiiin de longues reviews, j'adore ça :)_

* * *

**3. One single Day**

_Katie Bell_

Le premier son que j'entends, ce matin, en me réveillant, est celui de la pluie qui clapote contre la fenêtre du dortoir. Je déteste la pluie. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, il y a l'entrainement de Quidditch. J'adore faire du sport, me dépenser, suer, crier contre mes coéquipiers et les entendre me crier dessus… Mais il n'y a rien, non vraiment rien de pire que jouer au Quidditch sous la pluie. Surtout que contrairement à ce que je m'étais promis, je n'ai pas acheté ces fameuses lunettes anti-gouttes d'eau qu'ils vendent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il faudra vraiment que j'y fasse un tour, pendant les vacances d'Halloween.

- Allez, debout les filles ! Crié-je dans le dortoir.

C'est mon tour, aujourd'hui. On se relaie, pour jouer au réveil. Ca permet à trois d'entre nous de dormir un peu plus longtemps, tour à tour. Et donc c'est moi qui suis de corvée. J'ouvre grand les rideaux, pour enfin voir ce que j'ai déjà entendu : la pluie qui tombe drument sur le Parc. Les nuages sont d'un gris effrayant, presque violets, et vu leur épaisseur, il n'y aura pas d'éclaircie aujourd'hui.

- T'es vraiment obligée de gueuler comme ça, Kate ? Proteste Angelina, assise sur son lit. Elle a une grosse marque d'oreiller sur la joue, mais je me retiens de sourire. Elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur, le matin.

- Ouais c'est clair, tu devrais nous réveiller gentiment, avec des petites caresses sur l'épaule et peut-être même des cookies… Ajoute Emily, rêveuse.

- Ho, je ne suis pas votre elfe de maison, bougez-vous de vous lever, j'ai faim ! Sélène ?!

Et pour seule réponse, j'entends grogner la dernière de mes colocataires. C'est la seule dont je n'ai pas osé ouvrir le baldaquin. Je l'aime bien, Sélène, mais on n'est pas vraiment proches, et je ne suis jamais sûre qu'elle soit rentrée seule. Elle est un peu… Enfin, elle aime bien les garçons. Nous enfilons toutes nos peignoirs à la gloire de Gryffondor, et nous descendons prendre le petit déj' dans la Grande Salle. C'est une de nos traditions. Depuis qu'on est arrivé à Poudlard, et qu'on partage notre dortoir, on prend le petit déj' ensemble, tous les matins. C'est assez marrant, parce qu'en fait, on n'est pas si amies, les unes avec les autres. Enfin, Angie et moi, si, mais c'est parce qu'on est partenaires au Quidditch depuis des années, ça crée des liens. Mais les amis d'Emy sont tous à Serdaigle, et Sélène est plutôt solitaire. Ces petits déj' sont en fait les seuls moments qu'on partage vraiment, ceux où on se raconte nos petites histoires.

- Passe-moi le beurre, s'te plait, Emy. Demande Sélène.

Bon, il faut dire que les petits déjeuners de Poudlard, ça donne envie d'y squatter un maximum. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on en profite pour avoir de grandes discussions. Personnellement, je ne viens pas d'une famille super aisée, mais on n'a jamais été pauvres non plus. N'empêche, des petits déjeuners comme ceux-là, j'en avais jamais vu ! Tous les jus, toutes les compotes, toutes les confitures possibles, de la bonne brioche faite maison, de la charcuterie d'Italie, un bon café au lait… Tout ce que j'adore ! (Si vous vous posez la question : non, je ne suis pas grosse, je fais beaucoup de sport, c'est tout)

- Faut qu'on trouve un système pour privatiser la chambre, les filles, ça peut plus durer. Me suis-je plainte en avalant un énorme pain au lait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Demande Emy en faisant rouler ses grands yeux bleus.

- Hier après-midi j'ai voulu faire un tour au dortoir pour récupérer un bouquin dans ma malle. Et t'étais en train de t'envoyer en l'air, Sélène ! Surprise, celle-ci s'étouffe à moitié avec son café.

- Désolée, mais c'est de la faute de ces foutus dortoirs qu'on ne peut pas fermer à clés ! Se défend-t-elle. T'as rien vu qui t'as traumatisée, j'espère. Ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Non, je me suis barrée dès que j'ai entendu le lit grincer. Répondé-je avec un sourire. C'était qui ?

- Le p'tit Malfoy. Si vous voulez savoir, je ne vous le conseille pas. Encore un qui fait beaucoup de bruit pour rien.

On a éclaté de rire à l'unisson, provoquant les regards agacés des élèves encore mal réveillés. Draco Malfoy est à Serpentard, et il est d'un an plus jeune que nous. C'est un petit fanfaron, et ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'il ne valle pas grand-chose au lit. C'est assez drôle de discuter de ça avec Sélène, parce qu'elle dit les choses sans détour. Il faut dire qu'à ce niveau là, je pense que c'est elle qui a le plus d'expérience, dans notre dortoir. Angie n'a encore jamais couché avec un mec, moi je n'ai eu qu'un copain sérieux, et même si parfois, Emy discute les prouesses d'un garçon avec Sélène, je ne croit pas que son palmarès soit aussi développé.

- Attends mais t'as déjà laissé tomber Georges Weasley ? Je croyais que c'était un super coup ! S'exclame Emily, les yeux ronds. Un bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit, juste à côté de moi. La tasse de thé d'Angelina lui a glissé des mains. Son peignoir est maculé de liquide brûlant.

- Ca va Angie ? Demandé-je, en espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas brûlée les cuisses. Elle reprend ses esprits et m'adresse un rictus mal à l'aise.

- Oui, ça va, elle m'a échappée des mains. Je suis conne, je vais aller me changer. Rapportez-moi un beignet, si vous y pensez.

- Ok, pas de soucis. On regarde Angie s'éloigner, un peu honteuse, devant toute la Grande Salle. Et quand elle passe les portes, Emy et Sélène reprennent leur discussion.

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas laissé tombé Weasley. Je me suis éclatée, avec lui ! Repris Sélène, souriante.

- Alors pourquoi tu couches avec cet abruti de Malfoy ? S'exclame Emy, les mains en l'air.

- J'aime bien butiner plusieurs fleurs à la fois. Ca m'évite de me lasser trop rapidement.

* * *

_Graham Montague_

Ce cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est complètement à chier. Déjà, c'est un cours que je trouve à chier depuis des années, mais en plus, avec cette vieille conne d'Ombrage, ça me donne des envies de meurtres. Sans déconner, à quoi ça pourra bien me servir de savoir toutes ces conneries ? A me méfier des aurors ? Des mangemorts ? De toute façon je compte pas rester dans les parages si ça tourne au vinaigre. Je ne suis pas comme tous ces imbéciles, qui veulent défendre leurs causes, qui veulent jouer les héros, qui espèrent être dans les petits papiers d'un tel ou d'un autre. Je me fous bien de tout ça. Un bon job, une petite femme tranquille qui fait gentiment tout ce que je lui demande, et des marmots beaux comme leur père qui feront tout pour me rendre fier. Voilà ce que j'attends de la vie. Rien, ou presque.

Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que même les Gryffondor, qui d'habitude mouillent leur culotte pour ce cours, ont l'air de s'ennuyer comme des rats morts. Poudlard, c'est plus ce que c'était, et je suis bien content de me casser à la fin de l'année. Aspics ou pas, je ne verrai plus jamais ce vieux château pourri ni tous les cons qui y vivent. Bon débarras. Faut juste que je parte avec de quoi me placer au ministère ou dans une banque, et je suis tranquille pour des années. Tout ça pour dire que ce que déblatère la vieille Dolorès, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Alors faut bien que je m'occupe. Warrington et Vaisey sont à côté de moi, ils discutent de je ne sais pas quoi. Même eux, ils commencent à me gonfler. J'en ai marre de voir les mêmes tête, Bon Sang !

- T'étais dans la Salle Commune, hier soir, Gra' ? Me demande Vaisey. C'est quoi ce surnom moisi qu'il me donne ? Il est en train de m'appeler "gras", sérieux ?

- Non j'y étais pas "Vai'", t'as encore un de tes potins de tapette à colporter ? Il me donne un coup de coude sous la table.

- Ta gueule. T'as raté quelque chose. Malfoy a raconté à tout le monde comment il a démonté Loiseau. Là, j'hallucine.

- Malfoy s'est tapé Loiseau ? Quand ça ?

- Hier après-midi, elle l'a amené dans son dortoir. Apparemment, ça faisait un moment qu'il était sur le coup. Ajoute Warrington. Ils jubilent comme si c'était eux qui venaient de se la faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en a dit ? Ils ont éveillé ma curiosité. Les deux se mettent à ricaner.

- On a eu droit à tous les détails, mais en gros, elle se donne. J'acquiesce.

Un raclement de gorge suraiguë se fait entendre. La façon insupportable d'Ombrage de nous demander le silence. Vu les heures de colle qu'elle distribue, on va pas faire les rebelles. Loiseau est juste là, un rang devant moi. Elle se tient penchée sur son bureau, les reins bien cambrés, à tel point que les pans de sa chemise sont sortis de sa jupe, et je peux voir ses sous-vêtements. Si c'est un string, une culotte, j'en sais rien, je vois qu'une petite bande de tissus, mais j'y toucherais bien. Loiseau, c'est l'archétype de la belle salope. Elle t'allume à longueur de journée, elle se fait sauter par tout le bahut, et elle a ce regard de chienne de garde qui dit "traites moi de salope et je te fais bouffer tes couilles, connard". J'adore. T'as juste envie de lui mettre le compte jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son regard dédaigneux et qu'elle te supplie.

Quand elle est habillée en moldue, elle est déjà pas mal, mais avec son petit uniforme rouge et noire, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'excite ! Elle fait exprès de le porter bien stricte, avec ses longs cheveux qui dégoulinent sur sa chemise blanche, qui font mine de cacher les soutien-gorges voyants qu'elle met en dessous. Ca donne envie de tout arracher, de voir pour de bon ce qui se cache là-dessous. J'arrive pas à croire que ce consanguin de Malfoy ait pu se la faire. C'est qu'un gamin, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a dépucelé.

Plus tard, quand on a été libéré, je l'ai chopée. J'ai attendu qu'elle sorte de la salle, je lui ai attrapé le bras, et je l'ai tirée dans une pièce vide, juste à côté. J'ai même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte derrière nous. Ca m'avait travaillé pendant tout le cours. J'ai pas supporté de savoir que Malfoy se la soit faite et pas moi. Alors je l'ai plaquée contre le mur, torse contre torse, et j'ai embrassé son cou. J'ai senti ses seins contre mon buste, et j'ai eu comme un coup de chaud dans le bas-ventre. Je l'ai entendu entamer un mot pour se défendre, mais je me suis pas démonté, et elle a fini par se laisser faire. J'ai senti ses mains s'agripper dans mes cheveux, ses hanches taper contre les miennes, et j'ai perdu les pédales. Faut que je la prenne, maintenant.

Je passe la main sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à sentir les portes-jarretelles qui retiennent les bas en coton. Elle a les cuisses fines, la peau douce, je l'agrippe avec mes doigts. C'était pas le plan du début. Je voulais la coincer et puis lui proposer un p'tit rendez-vous pour qu'elle se rassasie, après la déception qu'avait du être Malfoy. Mais voilà, maintenant que j'en suis là, autant tenter le truc jusqu'au bout. Alors je remonte encore un peu sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce que je trouve son sous-vêtement. J'ai passé tellement de temps à le regarder, tout à l'heure, et maintenant je l'ai entre les doigts. J'ai passé la paume de ma main entre ses jambes, et je l'ai entendu soupirer, mais elle m'a tout de suite attrapé le poignet.

- A quoi tu joues, Montague ? Elle halète un peu, mais elle a l'air aussi sérieuse et prétentieuse que d'habitude. Ca se passe pas comme ça, chez moi.

J'ai voulu lui répondre, mais le temps que je reprenne mon souffle, elle était déjà partie. Tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, mais elle y passera.

* * *

_Angelina Johnson_

Mes chaussures réglementaires claquent contre les dalles. Au loin, j'entends le brouhaha des élèves qui sortent de cours. Je me suis faufilée comme une voleuse. Je marche jusqu'aux cuisines, en espérant que les elfes voudront bien me donner un doggy bag. Je n'ai aucune envie de manger dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire semblant que tout va bien, de me forcer à rire avec les autres et à participer à leurs discussions débiles. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir, ni de le voir, et encore moins de les voir se regarder. Si j'avais su, je ne serais même pas descendue prendre le petit déj', ce matin.

Dans les cuisines, les elfes s'activent. C'est le rush, ici. Les claquements de doigts se multiplient, envoyant les plats bien chauds sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Les élèves viennent de s'installer. Un petit elfe haut comme trois pommes s'avance vers moi en se tordant les doigts. Il n'est pas très beau. Il a un très long nez, des yeux énormes et globuleux, et une bouche si fine qu'on n'en voit même pas les lèvres. Son teint est grisâtre, du même ton terne que le torchon qui l'habille. Il regarde à droite et à gauche, comme si quelqu'un nous observait, avant de s'adresser à moi de sa voix fluette.

- Mlle, vous ne devez pas être ici, seuls les elfes peuvent être dans les cuisines. Vous devez partir, Mlle.

- Oui je sais, je suis juste venue chercher quelque chose à manger. Répondis-je, souriante.

- Hooooooo, mais si ce n'est que ça, Mlle aurait du le dire, les elfes vont lui faire apporter un plat.

Et en un claquement de doigt, il a fait apparaître dans ses mains une cocotte en papier aluminium, dont un fumée de viande braisée s'échappait. Je lui prends en le remerciant, et m'échappe au plus vite vers la tour Gryffondor. Les sept étages, je les monte au pas de course. Je croise quelques élèves tardifs, mais personne de mon année. Tant mieux. J'évite toutes les questions. "Pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?" et bla bla bla. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant, d'inventer un mensonge pour cacher ma mauvaise humeur. Et l'entrainement de cet après-midi, je compte bien le sécher. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voler après la ba-balle.

Le dortoir est vide, calme, paisible. Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu peur de les trouver-là, en train de baiser. J'aurais pas supporter. Mais non, la pièce est pour moi toute seule, et j'en profite pour m'étaler sur un lit qui n'est pas le mien. D'un coup de baguette, j'allume le poste radio moldu qu'Emy a ramené à la rentrée. La musique n'est pas top, la pub envahissante, mais ça fait comme une présence, et ça m'empêche de trop penser. Je découvre enfin ce qui se cache dans ma cocotte en alu. Des cuisses de poulet braisé, et des frites faites maison. Ils ont même pensé à mettre des couverts et de la sauce blanche pour les pommes de terre. Je me régale.

Mais le repas est vite terminé, et bientôt, il ne reste plus que moi et mes pensées. Je l'imagine, là, debout dans cette pièce, à lui faire les yeux doux, à lui caresser le bras. Son numéro de charme habituel. Et lui qui n'en peut plus, qui n'arrive plus à penser, qui se jette sur elle. Dans un lit ou dans l'autre, j'imagine leurs ébats, animal. Ca me donne la nausée, ça me fait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je suis sans doute particulièrement prude, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'on peut aimer dans ce genre de relation. Ca ne rime à rien.

Je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas de coeur. Elle aime faire souffrir les gens, directement ou indirectement. Elle se nourrie du regard des mecs, et de la peine des filles. C'est un monstre. Quand je pense que j'en ai encore pour deux ans à la voir tous les jours, j'ai envie de me défenestrer. Tous les mecs la matent, ils la traitent de tous les noms, comme une moins que rien, et elle continue. C'est comme si rien ne la touchait. Comme si tant qu'elle prenait son pied, plus rien ne comptait. Mais comment peut-on être comme ça ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut être la pétasse de l'école, et le revendiquer ?

Quand elle regarde les filles, elle a cet air supérieur qui me donne envie de lui décrocher une droite. Elle a l'air de dire "Je peux avoir tous les mecs que je veux, sans lever le petit doigt". Elle peut se faire le mec d'une copine, son frère, son père même si c'était possible ! Elle n'a aucune solidarité féminine. Il n'y a que sa petite personne qui compte. Et quand on est ensemble, elle se comporte comme si c'était normal, comme si on était amies malgré tout. Mais non. Je ne veux pas être l'ami d'une pouf. Et on n'est pas ami avec quelqu'un qui vous regarde de haut comme elle le fait.

Et lui. C'est lui qui me déçoit le plus. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je le connais, je croyais savoir qui il était. Je croyais qu'il était différent des autres. Il est tellement gentil, tellement doux. Bien sûr c'est un imbécile, un rigolo, et jamais je n'oserais lui dire toutes ces choses sérieusement, mais il m'a déçue. J'ai l'estomac qui chavire, et le coeur en berne. Ca fait trop de temps que je le regarde, que je pense à lui, que je me dis qu'un jour, peut-être, il remarquera que je ne suis pas qu'un "pote de Quidditch". Mais j'ai compris. Ce genre de trucs l'intéresse pas. Il est comme les autres, il veut des histoires sans lendemain, des coups d'un soir, avec les bimbos du château.

Je tape du poing contre le matelas. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête !? J'ai envie de me mettre des claques ! Mais croix de bois, croix de fer, on ne m'y reprendra plus.


	4. Bain de Minuit

_Hey Hey!_

_Voilà la suite de l'histoire! Merci pour les reviews, c'est sympa, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas là! (message subliminal de l'auteure) dans la première partie, le dialogue pendant la réunion de l'AD est tiré directement du livre, donc ça appartient encore une fois à JKR, mais tout le reste est bel et bien à moi :)_

_Il y a le premier pov de Sélène dans ce chapitre, je ne l'ai pas fait trop long, parce que je préfère qu'elle garde encore un peu de mystère pour vous, mais vous me direz quand même comment vous la trouvez :)_

_Bisouuuuuus_

* * *

**4. Bain de Minuit**

- C'est bizarre, dit Fred, les sourcils froncés, un jour on s'est réfugiés ici pour échapper à Rusard, tu te souviens, George ? Mais, à l'époque, c'était un simple placard à balais.

- Ouai, je m'en rappelle. C'est bien mieux comme ça ! Dis-je en admirant la pièce dans laquelle nous venions d'entrer. Autour de nous, les autres élèves étaient surexcités.

C'était la Salle sur Demande. Ou la Salle Va-et-Vient, selon les versions. Une pièce cachée de Poudlard, comme il en existe tant d'autres, qu'on ne peut voir que si on la désire vraiment. Et chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvre, c'est sur un nouvel univers, l'endroit qu'on rêvait de trouver à ce moment précis. Ce soir, c'est une pièce magnifique, une salle de cours rêvée. Il y a des livres de partout, certains qui ont l'air d'être millénaires ! Il y a des armoires pleines d'objets inconnus que j'ai envie de manipuler dans tous les sens, des coussins éparpillés sur le sol pour qu'on ne se fasse pas mal en cas de chute, la lumière est puissante. Harry s'agite dans toute la pièce, fier de sa découverte. Et moi (comme Fred, j'imagine) je pense à toutes les choses que j'aurais pu faire apparaître dans cette pièce si j'en avais connu la particularité quelques années plus tôt. La voix de ma coéquipière Angelina Johnson me sort de mes pensées.

- On n'a qu'à s'appeler la Ligue des champions anti-Ombrage, propose-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Ou alors le Front de libération contre les crétins du ministère, renchérit Fred.

- Moi, je pensais plutôt à un nom qui ne dévoilerait pas tout de suite ce que nous faisons, repris Hermione en regardant Fred les sourcils froncés. Ce qu'elle peut être rabat-joie...

- L'Association de défense ? Suggéra Cho Chang. En abrégé, ça donnerait A.D., personne ne saurait de quoi il s'agit.

- Oui, c'est pas mal, l'A.D. Mais ce serait mieux si ça voulait dire l'armée de Dumbledore, puisque c'est la pire crainte du ministère, non ? Ajoute Ginny, son regard de harpie fixé sur Cho. Je crois qu'elle sait qu'il se trame quelque chose entre Harry et elle, et ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Ma pauvre petite soeur...

- Tout le monde est d'accord pour l'A.D.? Demande Hermione avec son ton insupportable de pimbêche. On vote à main levée. Ca fait une majorité, la motion est adoptée !

Elle affiche au mur un morceau de parchemin sur lequel est écrit en énormes lettres dégoulinantes "ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE". Ensuite, Harry nous a fait un looooooooooong (vous comprenez à quel point il était long ?) discours sur comment il fallait commencer par les bases de la défense, et que des petits sorts de rien du tout lui avaient sauvé la vie devant Celui-Dont-Le-Nez-N'existe-Pas et blablabla et blablabla... Enfin la tirade de héros incompris qu'il nous répète depuis quatre ans, quoi. Et puis on a fait des groupes de deux, et on a commencé à s'entrainer à lancer l'Expelliarmus. Ca m'a étonné qu'aussi peu d'entre eux arrivent à le lancer correctement. Avec Fred, on s'amuse un peu avec Zacharias Smith. Chaque fois qu'il veut jeter le sort de désarmement, on fait sauter sa baguette d'entre ses mains, et cet idiot ne se doute de rien ! Mais Harry veille au grain. Finalement, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus amusant qu'un cours.

- Désolé, Harry, Dis-je en croisant son regard. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Pour être honnête, le reste de la séance est tout aussi barbant que le début. Tant que tout le monde ne maitrise pas parfaitement le sort, on est obligé d'insister là-dessus. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je suis là, quand Harry donne un grand coup de sifflet. "C'était très bien, mais nous avons un peu dépassé l'horaire et il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter maintenant. Même heure, même endroit la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?" Les bravos et les contestations grossissent pour former un brouhaha incompréhensible, et peu à peu, tout le monde quitte la salle, à part le trio de choc. Tout le monde se dit au revoir, et chacun repart vers sa Salle Commune. Mais il est encore tôt, et personnellement, les règles à la con d'Ombrage sont le cadet de mes soucis.

- Tu viens pas, George ? Me demande Fred, alors que je bifurque vers la cours.

- Non, je vais me balader un peu, je ne suis pas fatigué. Avoué-je.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure frangin, Dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Ouai, bonne nuit Fred.

Les mains dans les poches, je traverse la cours. Je resserre la cape autour de mon cou. Il commence à faire froid, mine de rien. Bientôt, j'arrive dans le Parc. J'adore le Parc. Déjà, parce que c'est un endroit très vaste, avec des troncs d'arbres assez volumineux pour qu'on puisse se cacher derrière, si l'occasion se présente. Ensuite, parce que c'est peut-être un peu con, dit comme ça, mais l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée me rappelle le Terrier, et que malgré tout, chez moi, ça reste le plus bel endroit du monde. Ne croyez pas que j'ai le mal du pays, j'adore être à Poudlard. Mais parfois, même si je prends tout sur le ton de l'humour, je pense à mes parents. Avec l'Ordre du Phénix, le fait qu'ils soient traitres à leur sang, l'adoration de mon père pour les moldus, tout ça... Je me fais un peu de soucis pour eux. C'est qu'il ne sont plus tous jeunes, les Weasley !

Cette pensée me fait sourire. Puis soudain, j'aperçois quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un, au loin, dans le lac. Dans le lac ? Déjà, il fait à peu près zéro degré, et il faut être inconscient pour plonger dans une eau gelée comme celle-là. Ensuite, il faut être cinglé pour plonger là-dedans, c'est infesté de créatures immondes ! On en a eu la preuve l'année dernière, pendant le tournois des Trois Sorciers. RIP Cedric, on pense fort à toi. Bref. Je continue à traiter d'imbécile et de dégénérée la personne qui est en train de se baigner, puis, une autre idée me vient en tête. Et si il se noyait ? Après tout, ça ne m'étonnerait pas tant que ça qu'une bestiole du lac soit assez déphasée pour emporter un élève dans l'eau et s'amuser à le couler...

- Hé ! Je cris vers l'inconnu dans l'eau. Aucune réponse.

Je me mets à courir vers le lac. En trébuchant à moitié, je retire mes chaussures. Toujours au pas de course, je desserre ma cravate, et défait en quatrième vitesse les boutons de ma chemise, que je laisse tomber par terre, en même temps que ma cape. J'espère sincèrement que personne n'est en train de me regarder depuis une fenêtre, parce que je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un crétin, me foutant à poil en courant vers le lac, seul en pleine nuit. Je m'apprête à enlever ma ceinture, déjà à moitié pendante d'un côté de mes hanches, quand j'arrive sur la rive du lac. J'inspire longuement, me préparant au choc thermique que mon entrée dans l'eau glacée va sûrement provoquer. Et au dernier moment, je m'arrête. Un rire caquetant retentit dans l'air.

Je reconnais alors le corps. Sélène. Son visage et ses épaules sont les seules parties de son corps émergées. Ses cheveux mouillés paraissent lisses, ils sont rabattus en arrière. Sa peau luit à la lumière de la lune. Elle passe une main sur son visage, et continue de me toiser, son sourire moqueur persistant sur ses lèvres pleines. Je fais redescendre la pression. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être en mauvaise posture. J'ai vraiment du avoir l'air con. Je me sens rougir, et heureusement, dans la pénombre, elle ne doit pas le voir. A première vue, elle est nue. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Heureusement, l'eau est sombre, et m'empêche de voir le reste de son anatomie. Décidément, cette fille est folle. Qui est-ce qui se baigne dans le lac de Poudlard, parmi les monstres, en pleine nuit, qui plus est en automne ? Personne. Enfin si, du coup, elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Weasley ? Me demande-t-elle, le ton toujours rieur. Apparemment, j'ai égayé sa soirée.

- Je te retourne la question ! Je suis un peu piqué dans ma fierté.

- Tu croyais sauver une demoiselle en détresse ? Dit-elle en partant d'un nouveau rire fracassant. Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Retournes-toi, je vais me rhabiller. M'ordonne-t-elle.

J'obéis, mais pourtant, je n'en ai aucune envie. J'aime bien l'idée de rester là, debout, les mains dans les poches, à la regarder sortir nu et frissonnante de ce bain de minuit. A défaut de cela, je me contente du bruit de ses pas sur l'herbe tendre. Je l'entends chuchoter un sort, certainement pour se sécher. Puis les froissements de tissus, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle m'autorise à me tourner à nouveau. Elle ne porte pas sa cape, ni même l'uniforme. Une robe noire, informe, sur des collants, noirs eux aussi. Ses cheveux sont toujours humides, mais ils recommencent à boucler. Elle s'assoit sur le sol, pourtant inconfortable, et tapote la pelouse à côté d'elle. Je la rejoins. Quand nos regards se croisent, que j'aperçois le liquide nacré dans ses prunelles, me sang se remet à bouillonner dans mes veines. C'est fou l'effet qu'elle me fait.

- T'as pas répondu, Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le parc à cette heure-ci ? Demande-t-elle, plus calme, cette fois. Elle rentre une main dans une poche et en ressort une cigarette, qu'elle allume d'un coup de baguette.

- J'avais pas envie de dormir, j'avais besoin de marcher un peu. Eludé-je. Et toi ?

- Je fais ça assez souvent. J'aime bien m'installer, et regarder les étoiles. Elle s'allonge sur le dos, renvoie sa fumée. Elle a l'air rêveur.

- Regarder les étoiles ? Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue. A mon tour, je suis un peu moqueur. Elle se relève et plante une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien. Elle est aussi froide que la mort.

- Fleur bleue ? Vas te faire foutre, Weasley. Elle n'a pas l'air vexé pour autant. Sélène, c'est le nom d'une étoile. Je m'amuse à la chercher, mais en fait, je la trouve jamais.

- Pourquoi on t'a donné le nom d'une étoile ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend. Ni ce qui lui prend, en fait. Avant cela, on n'avait jamais vraiment parlé. En tout cas, pas plus d'une ou deux phrases essentielles, et de quelques gémissement torrides.

- J'en sais rien. Répond-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas demandé à tes parents ? Insisté-je. Elle pince les lèvres une seconde, puis se détend à nouveau. Elle n'a peut-être pas une super entente avec sa famille.

- Je ne suis pas très curieuse. Répond-t-elle sèchement.

Il y a peut être quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'aime tout simplement pas parler de sa famille. Ou peut-être les deux. Peu importe, de toute façon je ne vais pas continuer ce petit interrogatoire. Ca me semble déjà incroyable qu'on soit allés jusque là sans qu'elle m'envoie paitre et remonte au pas de course jusqu'à son dortoir. On n'est pas passés loin, tout bien réfléchis. L'air glacé balaie mon torse, et je me rappelle soudain que je ne porte toujours pas de chemise, et qu'il fait de plus en plus froid. Je vais pour me relever, mais sa main attrape mon avant-bras avec une prise plus puissante que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- Où tu vas ? Me demande-t-elle, ses grands yeux hypnotiques encore une fois plongés dans les miens.

- J'ai froid, j'ai laissé la moitié de mes fringues dans le parc, faut que je les récupère. Je m'élance une nouvelle fois dans mon mouvement, mais elle me ramène vers elle.

- Laisse tomber tes affaires, ok ? Dit-elle en enfouissant sa main dans mes cheveux.

* * *

- Tu viens m'aider à ramasser mes affaires ? Demande-t-il. Je ricane.

Je suis allongée dans l'herbe, au bord du lac. J'adore ça. Les brindilles qui me picotent la nuque, qui se détachent pour s'emmêler dans mes cheveux, le bruit calme du lac, les hululements qu'on entend depuis la volière... J'aime Poudlard la nuit. C'est paisible, mystérieux. Au départ, je suis venue ici juste pour regarder les étoiles, et faire trempette. C'est un peu bizarre, je sais, de se baigner dans le lac à cette époque de l'année. Mais j'adore nager. Dans l'eau, je me sens bien, libre, défaite de toutes les pensées qui se bousculent en permanence dans ma tête.

Et puis Weasley est arrivé. Il m'a fait rire. Il a sûrement cru que je me noyais, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il courait comme un damné en enlevant ses vêtements, prêt à se jeter dans le lac pour me sauver. C'est typique des Gryffondor. Toujours à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir, à prendre des risques pour rien. Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexé, en me moquant de lui, mais ça aussi, ça m'a fait rire. J'ai un faible pour George. Il est un peu timide, comme s'il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Et il est drôle. Mais surtout, il ne cherche pas à s'attacher, à essayer de faire de moi sa copine, ou un truc comme ça. Ca me convient très bien. Et physiquement, c'est quelque chose. Tout ce que j'aime. Grand, musclé, sa chevelure cuivrée toujours en bataille, ses yeux bleus expressifs, qui n'arrivent pas à cacher quand il a envie de moi... J'adore.

La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, il était un peu stressé, je l'ai vu. Il ne savait pas trop ce que je voulais, ce que je ne voulais pas... J'ai trouvé ça amusant, d'autant plus qu'il s'est vite décoincé. En fait, c'est un super coup. Pendant le sexe il perd ses airs d'ado blagueur. Il devient un peu sauvage, torride... Excitant, quoi. C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'on couche ensemble, et je pense que ça ne sera pas la dernière. Ca ne m'empêche d'aller visiter d'autres paturages, mais je le garde sous la main. J'ai un faible pour lui, que voulez-vous...

- C'est ça, oui. Je vais remonter. A bientôt, Weasley...

Hors de question que je l'aide à récupérer ses fringues. Après tout, je n'y suis plus rien s'il les a perdu. Et puis il ne faudrait pas qu'on devienne ami ou un truc de ce genre, sinon, le sexe ne sera plus pareil. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Quand j'arrive dans le dortoir, Angelina est la seul qui soit encore réveillée. Elle est assise en tailleur sur son lit, un gros bouquin ouvert entre ses jambes. Elle ne relève même pas la tête. Elle fait la gueule, depuis quelques jours, je le sais. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était jalouse. C'est peut-être le cas... Peut-être même que j'ai couché avec un mec qu'elle aime bien, ces derniers temps. Peu importe, je m'en fous, après tout, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amies.

Et puis j'aime bien l'idée de rendre des filles jalouses. J'aime bien me faire détester. Provoquer. Au moins, je ne passe pas inaperçue. Et personne n'ose venir me chercher des noises. Ils me craignent un peu, je pense. Après tout, personne ne sait rien de moi, ici, même pas elles. C'est mieux comme ça. Mon passé, c'est ma plus grande faiblesse, et si personne n'en sait jamais rien, ça m'arrange. En me couchant, j'aperçois au-dessus de mon lit la seule photo de moi que j'ai en ma possession. Elle a été prise à l'orphelinat, quand j'avais cinq ou six ans. Je fais la moue, les bras croisés. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les photos. Ni l'orphelinat. C'était la belle époque, celle où j'avais encore un peu d'espoir.

Comme la plupart des gosses de l'orphelinat, j'ai longtemps imaginé qu'un beau jour, on viendrait me chercher. Chaque fois que j'entendais taper à la grande porte, au rez-de-chaussée, je me faisais des films. J'imaginais un couple, jeune, dynamique, qui m'attendrait avec le sourire. Ils seraient blonds, grands, minces, comme moi. Riches, peut-être, de sang pur avec un peu de chance. Ils m'emmèneraient dans un magnifique manoir, bordé par un grand jardin. Je me découvrirais des frères et des soeurs, et évidemment, ils auraient une excuse valable pour m'avoir abandonnée. Je ne leur ai jamais trouvé d'excuse, mais eux, ils en auraient certainement une.

Et puis au bout de quelques années, j'ai commencé à comprendre. Personne ne viendrait jamais me chercher. Mes parents étaient morts, ou alors ils se foutaient complètement de savoir ce que j'étais devenue. Ma mère s'était peut-être faite engrosser au lycée, mon père l'avait peut-être plaquée, et alors elle m'aurait abandonnée parce qu'elle n'avait pas de fric, et qu'elle voulait encore s'éclater. L'explication était sûrement aussi simple et cruelle que celle-là. Alors l'espoir est parti, et il a laissé place à l'amertume. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Mon caractère s'est forgé sur cette base, et je suis en accord avec la personne que je suis devenue. Peu importe que ça ne plaise pas aux autres. Je sais qu'au fond, c'est moi qui ai raison. Les humains sont vils, égoïstes, sans pitié, on se sert les uns des autres, mais surtout, on ne doit jamais s'attacher.


End file.
